Suga(r) Daddy
by candyjung
Summary: [Yaoi - boyxboy - YoonMin/MinYoon - Jimin - Yoongi/Suga - Daddy!Kinks - lil bit BDSM - NC - BTS fic - rated M] Ketika jimin membuat suga cemburu dan berakhirlah dengan dia yang mendesah pasrah di ranjang, sebenarya apa yang suga lakukan?


Suga(r) Daddy!

Cast:  
\- Min Yoongi as suga  
\- Park Jimin as jimin  
\- Other bts members

Warning: Yaoi (bxb), NC, Daddy!kinks, Typo(s), Bad Diction.

Rated: M

Note: cerita ini murni hasil milik saya, jika ada kesamaan cerita atau plot itu hanya unsur kesengajaan dan tidak bermaksud untuk plagiat.

[ 19.00 PM ]

Boyband terkenal asal korea selatan garapan BigHit Entertainment ini tengah menggelar konser mereka, tepatnya kini mereka tengah berada di hotel untuk beristirahat setelah melewati hari yang panjang namun menyenangkan bersama para fans nya.

"Ini kunci kamar kalian" sang eomma bts alias seokjin memberikan kunci kamar kepada maknae line "Kalian jangan membuat keributan ya, yang lain ingin istirahat" peringatnya.

Ketiganya -Jimin, Taehyung, Jungkook- mengangguk serempak sambil tersenyum senang.

"Kita tidak akan berisik kok hyung, kita hanya akan bermain kartu kali ini" seru jungkook semangat.

Namjoon yang di sebelah seokjin mengerlingkan matanya malas karna baginya mau apapun permainan yang mereka mainkan tetap saja mereka itu berisik sekali.

Sepertinya memang salah membuat maknae line itu di 1 kamar yang sama.

"Hyung..." suga dengan tatapan datarnya menatap seokjin.

"Iyaa?" Yang di tatap sedikit bingung karna suga tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Aku ingin tidur bersama jimin malam ini, boleh tidak?" gumamnya sambil melirik kearah jimin.

"T-tapi hyung kami bertiga akanㅡ"

"Boleh tidak?" Suga memotong ucapan jungkook.

Jungkook terdiam takut sambil bersembunyi di belakang punggung taehyung, dia tidak berani melanjutkan pembicaraan jika hyung yang satunya ini sifat dinginnya itu tengah nampak.

Jimin meringuk takut, hyungnya pasti setelah ini akan melakukan sesuatu terhadapnya karna hal yang ia lakukan di konser tadi.

Hari ini tepatnya di konser, dirinya lebih sering bermain dengan jungkook dan mengabaikan suga, dan mereka juga terlalu banyak membuat JiKook Moment dikarenakan keduanya juga suka melakukannya. Tapi moment yang mereka buat tidak lebih dari seorang adik-kakak, karna keduanya juga sudah memiliki kekasih masing masing.

Tapi sungguh jimin tidak bermaksud untuk mengabaikan suga.

"Jadi jim, ingin tidur bersama suga saja malam ini?" Tanya seokjin sambil menatap jimin yang sedari tadi tidak bersuara.

Jimin diam dan melirik kearah suga dengan tatapan takut, jika ia menolak mungkin masalah akan menjadi lebih besar pikirnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan tidur dengan suga hyung malam ini" akhirnya jimin bersuara sambil menatap kearah suga yang juga menatapmya dengan tatapan dinginnya.

"Yahh hyung..." jungkook terlihat kecewa.

Semoga saja dirinya masih bisa setidaknya berjalan besok.

"Baiklah ini kunci kamar kalian" seokjin memberikannya kepada suga "Jadi taehyung dan jungkook akan tidur berdua saja, tapi kalian tetap jangan berisik ya!" Ia memperingati kedua maknaenya itu dan dibalas oleh anggukan keduanya.

"Aku dan jimin ke kamar duluan, aku lelah" suga menarik tangan jimin ke kamar yang bernomerkan 404 di depan pintunya.

Mereka berdua memasuki kamar lalu suga mengunci pintunya sedangkan jimin memandangnya dan terus berdoa dalam hati semoga hyungnya ini tidak melakukan hal yang diluar dugaan.

"Hyung..."

"Hmm?" Suga mendekati jimin perlahan yang membuat jimin mundur perlahan.

"Hyung aku tak bermaksud mengabaikan mu hari ini, sungguh" jimin meyakinkan dengan suara bergetarnya.

Dan hanya dibalas oleh gumaman suga yang terus mendekati kekasihnya itu hingga jimin terpojok oleh dinding ruangan.

"H-hyung..."

Suga mengapit tubuh mungil jimin hingga tubuhnya benar benar terkunci.

"Hyung maafkan aku" jimin menunduk tidak berani menatap tatapan dingin suga.

"Maaf untuk apa?" tanya suga memancing jimin untuk mengakui kesalahannya.

"Untukㅡ"

"Tidak sopan berbicara tanpa melihat lawan bicaramu sayang" potong suga.

Perlahan jimin menatap manik dingin itu dengan takut "Untuk mengabaikanmu dan membuat mu cemburu hyung, maafkan aku..."

Suga tersenyum, namun lebih tepatnya menyeringai "Anak pintar, ternyata kau tau kesalahanmu hmm?" ujarnya halus sambil mengelus surai kecoklatan jimin dan di balas anggukan pelan oleh jimin.

"Tapi kau tau kan sayang, setiap anak nakal harus menerima hukuman?" ucapan suga memang melembut namun tatapan tajam itu masih nampak pada maniknya.

Jimin merinding seketika saat mendengar kata 'hukuman', oh tidak...memang salahnya karna membuat kekasihnya ini cemburu namun dirinya tidak pernah membayangkan jika akan di hukum sekarang juga.

"H-hyung..." jimin menatap melas sambil menggeleng pertanda tidak setuju.

"Ingin menambah hukuman hmm?" tangan suga meremas bokong sintal jimin yang membuat sang empu mengerang.

"Hyung tapiㅡ"

"Daddy! I'm your daddy, dear?" Suga berbisik di telinga jimin sambil menjilat daun telinga itu.

"Arraseo, ugh daddy!~" jimin mengerang sambil meremas pundak suga.

"Get your position sayang"

Jimin pasrah, ia menurut dari pada daddynya ini marah dan melakukan hal yang diluar dugaan itu hanya akan memperparah keadaan.

Suga tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat jimin menuruti perintahnya dan kini posisinya tengah menungging di atas kasur membelakangi dirinya, benar benar posisi menggoda bukan?

"Now.." suga duduk di pinggiran kasur lalu mengelus bokong jimin yang masih berbalutkan celana jeans "who's been a bad boy today?"

"M-me" jawab jimin pelan namun masih bisa terdengar oleh suga.

"That's right!" suga memainkan jarinya di bagian selatan jimin yang membuat rasa geli tersendiri bagi jimin "dan kau tau kan sayang, apa yang seharusnya anak nakal dapatkan?"

"M-mereka mendapat hukuman, dad"

"Good!" suga menyeringai " i will punish you baby" Tangan suga kini bergerilya di bokong jimin dan sesekali meremasnya kuat "count for me, okay?"

Jimin mengangguk patuh.

PLAK

"One.."

PLAK

"Two..."

PLAKK

"T-three..."

Suga terus memukul pantat jimin yang masih berbalutkan celana jeans, sampai hitungan jimin yang ke 10, suga menghentikan aktivitasnya namun melanjutkan dengan menurunkan celana beserta cd milik jimin. Dan terpampanglah bokong jimin yang bewarna sedikit kemerahan berkat ulahnya.

"Sayang, tidak ada niatan meminta maaf hmm?" suga mengelus pantat jimin dan sesekali memainkan jarinya di belahan pantatnya yang membuat pemiliknya mengerang.

"uhm.. daddy maafkan aku" ujar jimin dengan suara paraunya.

"Untuk?" Tangan suga kini mulai meremas bongkahan nan kenyal itu lalu tangannya perlahan melepas ikat pinggang miliknya.

"Untuk mengabaikanㅡ"

CTAR!

"ㅡ ah!" jimin memekik sambil meremas seprai.

Kini pukulan itu lebih keras dari sebelumnya karna menggunakan ikat pinggang.

"Lanjutkan permintaan maaf mu sayang"

"Daddy maafkan aku yang...ahh...telah mengabaikan mu ah!" Ujar jimin terbata bata karna bokongnya terus di hantam oleh ikat pinggang, ia yakin mungkin bokongnya kini sudah bewarna keunguan dan ia pastikan dirinya akan susah jalan maupun duduk besok.

Suga mengelus paha jimin "Apa kau hanya mengabaikan ku? Kau yakin sayang?"

"Dan maafkan aku yang sudah membuat daddy cemㅡ akhh!" Jimin memekik karna sebuah benda asing memasuki lubangnya begitu saja.

"Sstt jangan berisik sayang, kita ini di hotel kau bisa saja mengganggu yang lainnya" suga menyeringai penuh arti "dan lanjutkan permintaan maaf mu sayang"

"Daddy maafkan aku telah membuatmu cemburu nghh.." Jimin mengerang saat suga menekan benda asing yang membuatnya semakin masuk kedalam holenya, dirinya berfikir benda apa yang bersarang di holenya sekarang, vibrator? tidak mungkin karna suga bukan orang yang membawa sex toy kemana mana terutama saat konser diluar seperti ini.

"Ah aku akan menelepon seseorang kali ini" suga meraih ponselnya lalu mencari kontak seseorang lalu menekan tombol 'call' di ponselnya.

Jimin menengok sekedar untuk melihat suga yang tengah memegang ponsel itu, sebenarnya siapa yang di telfon oleh kekasihnya itu? Dan semuanya terjawab setelah benda asing yang berada di holenya itu bergetar.

"Ahh d-daddy!..." jimin melenguh dan menggeliat tak nyaman, apakah benda yang bersarang di dalamnya itu sebuah ponsel? ini gila!

"Wah ponselmu bisa berguna juga dalam menghukum mu sayang" suga tersenyum puas danㅡ

CTAR

ㅡ kembali menampar bokong jimin dengan ikat pinggangnya.

Bisa di rasakan ponselnya tidak sepenuhnya masuk namun getarannya benar benar menyengat tubuh jimin.

Jimin terus mendesah tertahan, bibirnya sudah bengkak karna digigitnya guna menahan desahannya sendiri bahkan tangannya juga sudah tidak sanggup guna menumpu berat badannya sendiri. Daddy-nya ini terus memperingatkan jangan mendesah terlalu kencang karna bisa saja member lain mendengarnya dan memergoki mereka.

Milik jimin terlihat semakin besar dan berkedut menandakan sedikit lagi ia akan sampai pada puncaknya.

"Baby..." suga berbisik ditelinga jimin "Kau tau kan, peraturan daddy? Kau tidak boleh cum sebelum daddy mu ini cum" ia menjilati salah satu bagian sensitif itu dan sesekali menggigitnya "Jadi jangan cum kecuali jika hukuman mu ingin di tambah, mengerti baby?"

"u-uhh arraseo daddy" jimin mengangguk lemah, tubuhnya bergetar karna getaran di holenya dan susah payah menahan cairan yang seharusnya keluar itu.

Jimin memekik saat ponsel di hole nya di tekan dan dipaksa masuk lebih dalam, ia menenggelamkan kepalanya pada bantal sambil menggeleng pelan.

"Daddy, jangan..appo..hiks" jimin terisak sambil terus meremas bantal.

"Appo?" suga semakin menekan ponsel itu dan mendapat respon histeris dari jimin.

entahlah baginya melihat jimin yang seperti ini adalah pemandangan yang ia sukai, jimin meronta kesakitan dan memohon ampun padanya, ah dan jangan lupakan dengan keringat dingin yang bercucuran membuat suga semakin turn on dengan bagian selatannya yang sedari tadi sesak minta di keluarkan.

"Shit park jimin..." desisnya sembari mengelus kejantanannya sendiri.

Suga mengeluarkan ponsel yang sudah berhenti bergetar itu dari hole jimin, lalu dengan gerakan sigap dirinya membuka celana beserta cd miliknya.

"Baby, berjongkok di depan daddy" perintah suga sembari memijat kejantanannya sendiri "and suck mine!" Lanjutnya.

Jimin meneguk ludahnya susah saat melihat daddynya entah sejak kapan sudah membuka celananya dan memperlihatkan miliknya yang sudah menegang sempuran, dan sebentar lagi benda yang terbilang besar itu akan memasuki mulut kecilnya.

Ia merangkak turun dari kasur lalu berjongkok tepat di depan daddy nya itu  
"D-daddy..." tangan mungilnya meraih kejantanan suga lalu meremasnya pelan.

"Suck my dick! Cepat!" Jemari suga berada di sela sela rambut jimin, siap menariknya kapan saja jika baby nya ini kembali nakal dan tidak menuruti perintahnya.

Dengan gugup, jimin membuka mulutnya lalu mulai memasukan kejantanan suga ke mulut mungilnya, suga menekan kepala jimin yang sukses membuat tenggorokannya tersedak.

Tanpa aba aba, suga menjambak rambut jimin dan mengeluar-masukan kejantanannya, ia mendesah nikmat saat rongga mulut jimin tengah memanjakan miliknya, terlebih lagi dengan jimin yang bantu menggerakannya sambil memijat twinsballnya,service jimin memang yang terbaik.

"You're so good baby uhh~" suga mengerang nikmat hingga sampailah ia pada puncaknya, memuncratkan cairan kenikmatannya kedalam rongga mulut jimin.

Jimin terlihat tersedak saat menelan cairan itu, hingga cairan itu berceceran di sudut bibirnya karna saking banyaknya cairan yang keluar.

Melihat pemandangan itu, suga langsung menerjang jimin menindihnya di kasur sambil meraup bibir plum itu dan merobek kemeja yang dipakai jimin secara ganas, hingga keduanya dalam keadaan full naked sekarang.

Jimin memekik dalam ciuman ganas itu ketika dirasakan 1 jari masuk tanpa aba aba, lalu 2 jari... dan 3 jari... dirinya semakin mengerang ketika jari itu mengocok ngocok holenya secara brutal.

Suga melepaskan tautan bibir mereka lalu menatap manik sayu milik jimin dan berbisik di telinganya "You're mine park jimin, remember it!" dan tangannya mulai menumbuk hole jimin dengan kasar yang membuat jimin terus memekik.

"Ahh nghh" jimin terus mendesah kala junior nya terus di manjakan dan juga holenya yang terus di tumbuk secara kasar oleh 'daddy' nya.

Entah sejak kapan mata itu sudah berair dan juga kedua pipinya memerah karna susah payah menahan cairan yang seharusnya sudah keluar dari tadi, ini benar benar penyiksaan baginya.

Namun ini lah pemandangan yang suga sukai, melihat jimin terus mendesah karnanya dan juga tersiksa karna menahan cum, ditambah dengan keringat yang membasahi tubuhnya benar benar menambah kesan sexy pada jimin.

"D-daddy i wanna cum hiks it's hurt" pinta jimin di sela sela desahanya, ia begitu frustasi hingga isakan itu keluar.

"No baby, you can't"

"Jebal daddy" jimin memohon dengan suara paraunya karna sudah terlalu banyak mendesah.

"Manjakan aku dengan hole ketatmu dulu sayang, baru daddy akan mengizinkan mu untuk cum"

Dengan segera suga membalik posisi jimin menjadi menungging, jimin sudah pasrah sekarang tubuhnya tidak bertenaga dan hanya bisa menggerakan tubuhnya tak nyaman karna cum yang sedari tadi tertahan.

Ia mengocok juniornya yang sedari tadi sudah menegang lalu memposisikannya di depan hole jimin.

"Akhh!" jimin tersentak dan cairan bening kembali menyelimuti mata jimin saat suga memasukan kejantanannya dalam sekali hentakan, rasa perih sekaligus nikmat menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya saat tanpa aba aba suga mulai menggerakan juniornya dengan tempo sedang.

"Shitㅡ your hole is so tight baby!" Suga kembali menampar pantat jimin. Ia terus terusan menggerakan dengan tempo yang membuat jimin menggila sambil sesekali memberikan gigitan kecil pada punggung mulus itu sehingga meninggalkan kissmark disana.

'Kring' 

Suga menengok kearah sumber suara, ah ternyata ponsel jimin yang bergetar.

"Ponsel mu bergetar sayang" bisik suga tepat di telinga jimin, hembusan nafasnya berhasil membuat namja yang sedang menungging untuk daddy nya itu bergidik geli.

Suga menghentikan temponya guna meraih ponsel sang kekasih yang terus bergetar di meja sebelah tempat tidurnya lalu melihat nama 'Jungkook' yang tertera di layar ponsel itu.

Jimin menengok sebentar dan hal yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah senyuman jahil terpampang di wajah tampan suga, sepertinya dirinya kembali dalam bahaya.

Seakan mengerti apa yang akan di lakukannya, Jimin menggeleng pelan "D-daddy..." mengisyaratkan untuk tidak menerima panggilan itu.

Namun bukan suga namanya jika langsung menuruti permintaan jimin "Sepertinya ini panggilan penting, kau harus menjawabnya sayang" Seringaian di wajah suga tercetak jelas dan dengan cepat dia menekan tombol hijau pada ponsel itu dan tidak lupa menekan tombol 'speaker' agar dirinya bisa mendengarkan percakapan dengan kelinci itu lalu meletakannya di depan jimin.

"Jimin hyung! Kenapa lama sekali mengangkat telepon ku? Apa suga hyung sudah tertidur? Jika sudah, ayo cepat ke kamarku kita bermain bersama tae hyung" suga mendecih pelan, kelinci itu benar benar.

Suga kembali menggerakan pinggulnya dengan tempo pelan lalu berbisik "katakan sesuatu sayang..." dan tangannya kembali meremas bokong jimin.

"uhm..H-halo kookie?"

"Jimin hyung, ayo bermain cepat ke kamarku dan tae hyung" terdengar suara excited jungkook.

"A-aku sedang tidak bisa bermain denganmu kookie, kalian bermain berdua saja"

"Kenapa? Apa suga hyung belum tidur? kalau begitu sini biar aku yang bilang kepadanya untuk meminjam mu sebentar"

"Aku sedang tidak bisa bermain, suga hyung juga sedang sibukㅡah!" Jimin memekik saat suga menumbuk prostatnya.

Suga menyeringai puas, sembari memberikan kissmark lagi pada punggung mulus itu, ia terus menggerakan dengan tempo yang tidak tetap dan sesekali sengaja menumbuk titik kenikmatan namja manis di bawahnya ini.

"Hyung? Apa kau baik baik saja?" suara jungkook terdengar khawatir.

"A-aku baik baik saja" jimin meremas seprai guna melampiaskan betapa nikmatnya tumbukan yang diberikan suga dan betapa inginnya ia mendesah secara gila sekarang juga.

"Ayolah hyung ke kamarku? Atau perlu aku ke kamarmu dan berbicara dengan suga hyung agar kau di izinkan?"

"JANGAN!" tanpa sengaja jimin memekik.

"Kenapa?"

"Itu karnaㅡ ahh ahh" jimin menggigit bibirnya kuat untuk merendam desahannya sebisa mungkin, gerakan pinggul suga semakin menjadi. sambil menahan pinggul jimin, ia terus menumbuk kasar prostat itu hingga jimin merasa terbang dibuatnya bahkan namja manis itu semakin meninggikan pantatnya yang membuat akses lebih luas untuk menumbuk prostatnya.

Akhirnya cairan sperma suga memenuhi rektum jimin. Dan sebagian cairan yang tidak tertampung berhasil keluar mengalir di paha suga, begitu banyak cairan yang di keluarkan.

Jimin membenamkan wajahnya di bantal sambil mengerang nikmat saat dirasakan klimaks menjumpainya, tubuhnya ambruk tidak sanggup untuk menopang badannya lagi, nafasnya tersenggal senggal seakan oksigen adalah sesuatu yang langka saat ini.

Suga tersenyum penuh kepuasan lalu memposisikan tubuhnya yang membuat punggung putih mulus jimin yang penuh dengan karyanya itu menempel dengan dadanya. Tubuh keduanya sudah basah karna keringat masing masing.

Digigitnya tengkuk jimin sebentar lalu meraih ponsel jimin yang masih tersambung dengan panggilan.

"Hei kelinci kecil, jimin sedang bekerja untuk ku, kalian bermainlah berdua saja, jangan mengganggu aku dan jimin"

"Apa? Suga hyung apa yang kau lakukan dengan jimin hyung? Apa kau menyakitinya? Aku akan laporkan pada mommy jin jikaㅡ"

Suga mematikan panggilan sebelum jungkook menyelesaikan kata katanya. Lalu ia melepas kontak antar mereka berdua dan membalik tubuh jimin hingga pandangan mereka kini bertemu. Suga menindih namja mungil itu dengan menopang berat tubuhnya sendiri.

Mereka bisa merasakan hembusan nafas masing masing dalam posisi seperti ini "Kau milik ku park jimin, ingat itu..." ujar suga lirih tepat di depan bibir plum yang terlihat sedikit bengkak namun menambah kesan sexy pada jimin.

Dan mata suga menatap tak percaya kearah jimin yang kini sudah melingkarkan kedua kakinya di pinggang miliknya dan juga tangannya yang melingkari lehernya.

"Yes i'm yours daddy, let's continue my punishment?" jimin menggerakan pinggulnya yang membuat kejantanan suga kembali menegang karna bergesekan dengan holenya.

"Ck! You're really a bad boy park jimin!"

Setelah itu, suga kembali memenuhi jimin hingga ruangan mereka kembali dipenuhi oleh desah desahan nikmat dan lupa diri jika mereka sekarang berada di hotel alias suara mereka bisa saja terdengar atau bahkan sudah terdengar sejak tadi oleh kamar di sebelahnya.

_OTHER SIDE_

"Jin mommy!" jungkook menelepon member tertua bts itu.

"Kenapa kookie?"

"Jimin hyung... sebenarnya apa yang suga hyung lakukan pada nya? Tadi aku mendengarnya dia seperti orang kesakitan mom"

"Ah benarkah? Mungkin mereka sedang sibuk melakukan sesuatu kookie, suga tidak akan menyakitiㅡ ahh namjoon hentikan!" Terdengar suara seokjin memekik di ujung sana.

"Mom? Apa kau baik baik saja? Mom?!"

"A-aku baik baik saja kookie, sudah dulu ya kookie aku sedangㅡ ohhh jangan disitu namjoon ahh!"

Ohh sepertinya sang eomma dan appa bts itu juga sedang melakukan 'olahraga' malam mereka?

"Kenapa kookie baby?" Taehyung menatap kearah kekasihnya yang sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu, ah sepertinya dia sedang kesal.

"Kenapa semuanya sama saja? Sebenarnya apa yang mereka lakukan?" Jungkook merengut kesal.

Taehyung tersenyum, namun bukan senyuman yang seperti biasanya tapi lebih kepada 'Menyeringai' lalu mendekati jungkook "Jadi maksudnya kau ingin kita melakukan hal seperti mereka?"

Dan setelah itu, hanya terdengar suara pekikan atau bahkan teriakan dari kelinci kecil itu berkat ulah Kim Taehyung. 

_The End_

Hallo semua! Ini ff pertama aku yang aku post disini, sebenernya aku ini lebih ke MinYoon shipper alias jimin yang seme dan suga yang uke. Tapi entah kenapa kok makin kesini kok aku perhatiin mereka jadi kebalik, jimin yang makin hari makin cute dan suga yang makin hari makin manly, apalagi yang di MV Fire! Dia –suga- manly sekali astaga, kesan daddy nya tuh dapet bangetT.T haha.

Oke sekian curhatan author, kritik dan saran ditunggu. See ya di ff selanjutnya!


End file.
